


The Touch of Wings

by roguefaerie



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: He's so very aware of every touch of her wings.
Relationships: Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Touch of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).



They’re finally alone that night, and it’s the best thing that’s happened to him all day. He’s sore today and she can tell. She’s looking at him with pain in her eyes and can’t stop herself from running her wings so gently along his frame. The gentle touches are enough to make him arch up to press closer to her wings. If this is all he receives tonight, it will be enough. 

He tracks her wings with his tired gaze and she doesn’t say a word, just keeps running them along his body in exactly the patterns she knows will bring him release--and peace besides. She knows exactly what he needs--always does. And that it’s her wings that bring him so, so close every time. 

He doesn’t speak either--but he can’t be still. She doesn’t even have to touch him with anything else and she knows that much, keeping her hands still and continuing the gentlest brushes of wings on skin. 

This won’t do anything for how sore he is, or heal the remnants of a single war wound. But the gentle touches can take him away from all of it, and if she can do that for him he knows she’ll be away from it all in her own mind as well.

If it were any other way, he wouldn’t allow any of this to happen.

The pain is just a memory as he comes closer and closer to the release he needs. The brush of her wings is like gossamer, a careful precision that soothes him. It’s a skill she has perfected, and he can only hope the love he feels blooming all through him shows just as well on his face.

He lets himself be lost in sensation and lets his voice carry finally as he reaches the pinnacle of his orgasm. He closes his eyes and lets peace fill him as she curls against his battered but healing body. They will sleep peacefully tonight, because they are together.


End file.
